Harcules
Wilson "Harcules" Spite is a male Chopp and an OC from Person-Man-Thing Official, also referred to as Mailbox. Description Appearance Harcules is a tall, 20-year old looking Humanoid. As with most Chopps, he has a human-like appearance, minus the nose. Unlike Trent, he seems to have a much more Muscular appearance, though they don't help with his strength. He wears a bandana over his brown hair, no shirt, and a "bronze" cape. If you threw the stick at him, he now has an eyepatch in his overworld sprite. Personality Harcules's ego is his biggest sin. Harcules often wants others to call him "the best" or "Harcules" rather than his real name, Wilson. However, despite his great muscles, he's a coward. He fears anything that could cause his own fate, and hides whenever necessary. But if anyone harms his friends (aka Larry), he will try to prove himself to be a true friend! Backstory One day, a fairly young Chopp by the name of Wilson had become fascinated by the exploits of ancient greek gods. He showed his friends, Trent and Larry, and told them that Gods were probably just Chopps. Wilson said that if what he said was true, he'd would probably be that Hairclues fellow. Trent groaned, said he had a big ego, and left, Larry following afterwords. Wilson, however, was not broken. He trained, harder than every, until he finally grew muscles. Sometime after the Kindness soul got captured, Wilson, now Harcules, visited Trent, flexing his muscles all the way through. The response the grumpy Chopp made was to slam the door in his face. Though Hacules was heartbroken, the minute Larry saw his friend, he was astonished! He didn't expect his friend to suddenly become a "god" in the span of 2 humans! Larry complimented him, and decided the best thing to do was to learn how he could become a God too, though Harcs denied he would be. He did, however, decide to train him. The two friends currently live together, training more often than not, with a Magical Sabrina doll that talks also joining them from time to time. Relationships Larry Wilson's closest pal is Larry. The two live together and are seen hanging out in their "awesome" tree house in Waterfall. Generally, the duo spend their time training, being idiots, and hanging out. They also sometimes invite Trent, and have a Strange Doll Thing living with them. Magical Sabrina C Magical Sabrina C is often seen with the Harcules, to the point in which she has developed a hidden crush on him. Though she puts her feelings aside (somewhat), Harcules cares for the doll, and protects her with all his strength, just like Larry. Trent Harcules and Trent have a...mixed relationship. Harcules considers Trent one of his closest friends of all, while Trent considers him nothing more of a nuisance. Though the two are still friends (somewhat), they aren't seen hanging out together most of the time. Stats & Battle info AT: 15 DEF: 20 HP: 90 Gold dropped: 6 EXP Earned: 4 ACT Options: Check, Flex, Compliment, Boo, Flirt Attacks A simple slice with his sword, can easily be avoided by hugging the right/left side of the screen. Shield throw, can be avoided in a similar fashion, but can be more difficult than a simple slice. Light Blue Shield throw, stand still or face consequences. A less simple slice with his sword, attacks the right, left, and middle side of the screen Strategy * If you wanna kill Harcs, it's fairly easy, due to his low health. It's best to kill him quick before he is able to use his Less Simple Sword Slice (LSSS), as it's easily his most difficult attack to avoid, though his weak Attack won't be much of a threat. * If you wanna spare Harcs, the quickest option is to throw the stick at him. Doing so will, while giving you his white text, automatically end the battle. To get his Yellow Text, however, the player must flex twice (doing it a third time will automatically summon Aaron), Flirt, and then Compliment. Flavor Text tba Quotes tba Role Neutral/Pacifist Harcules first encounters the player in Waterfall, somewhere in between Undyne's first and second ecounter. Here, he and Larry spend time constantly playing "Pranks" on the player, until Harcs realizes he has no time for this. He battles the player after the Mad Dummy is fought, making him a Mini-Boss, of sorts. If the player throws the stick at Harcules, he'll automatically be spared, though killing him is potentially an easier method. If Harcules stayed alive, he can be encountered during Hotlands, where he'll send the player a friend request on Undernet before the battle with Larry. If the player refuses, Larry points this out, calling the player a dumb jerk who is mean and wears diapers, but if the player accepts, Larry realizes his job is on the line and has to fight the player anyway. True Pacifist Epilogue Harcules can be encountered again in the True Pacifist route epilogue. Here, he reveals to the player that he learned he wasn't strong and now has a new idea. If the player spared him to get Yellow Text, he says that he learned friendship is another way to grow strong, and plans on making friends with more humans, and increasing his bond with Larry and Trent. If the player threw the Stick, he says that he learned strength comes from how much you train, not just your muscles, so he's gonna train to bits once he gets to the Surface. If Harcules was involved in the "Bring it in, Guys!" Moment, he'd be shown carrying two trucks, one with Trent on it the other with Larry, showing his will to get strong. Genocide During Waterfall, in the area in which you would normally encounter Magical Sabrina C, Harcules shows up instead. He stares at the player, realizing they're harmful, and decides it's best to run. As he takes one step, he realizes the truth about the player and decides it's time for him to become a hero. If he's spared, he stares at the player, shakes his head, and walks away. Trivia * For reasons unknown, Grandma Calibri doesn't call Harcules Wilson. * Harcules was inspired (loosely) on a line from Jontron's "Hercules Games." The line in question was "Harcules beware of spite and jealousy!" Gallery TBA Category:OC Category:Male Category:User;Person-Man-Thing Official